


Silent Rebellion

by Gage39



Series: The Sea Three [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton), Brave (2012), Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney Fairies, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Betrayal, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage39/pseuds/Gage39
Summary: Not everyone in Auradon agrees with King Beast's decision to create the Isle of the Lost.  This is their story-how King Beast set in motion the events that would one day lead to the downfall of not only himself but also Auradon.
Series: The Sea Three [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722784
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53
Collections: Finished111





	Silent Rebellion

It’s a little known fact that not everyone agreed with the creation of the Isle of the Lost. No one said it out loud of course (not unless you wanted to get sent there yourself-King Adam was terribly afraid of dissenters and losing his throne). Royalty on the other hand...they didn’t care and made their feelings known. Arendelle, DunBroch and Underland had all made their dislike clear and refused to join Auradon (trading was difficult and _expensive_ ). (If he could King Adam would have gladly sent them all there just so he wouldn’t constantly be afraid of them-after all they practiced magic and he was _terrified_ of it.)

At first it seemed like a good idea-banishing villains and outlawing black magic but the rules became more and more restrictive (the Unseelie fae had long since vanished-refusing to bow to any human) until _all_ magic was outlawed. No longer could the fae have their wings and pointed ears on display (they could but the punishment was harsh, _cruel_ even). Wings were now concealed beneath strange clothing (leaves and flowers were not _proper_ to wear) and hair was now artfully arranged to cover the ears (glamour magic was apparently considered evil now too). It was _painful_ and so, so _expensive_ (humiliation was no longer a concern (but it was)) but their teeth were filed down (the fae despised mirrors now and wished they had gone with their kin when they had the chance). Those who didn’t comply were punished (iron chains bound their wings and _burned_ their skin; ears were surgically altered and teeth replaced with dentures). Many fae took their own lives or tried to flee (it was forbidden to move out of Auradon). Fae with talents were not allowed to indulge themselves (Lyria barely spoke-she was nothing without her stories and someone to tell them to; Marina stared at pictures of her beloved ocean and Lilac mourned her garden). (There were a few exceptions of course-Tinker Bell flew freely in Neverland and the Fairy Godmother got to hold her wand a few times every year. Even Flora, Fauna and Merryweather were allowed to flaunt their wings while at Aurora’s castle-they sang her praises so she would protect them.)

The fae _burned_ with hatred and anger and many other _wicked_ emotions. (They despised King Adam but wanted nothing more than to kill the _traitors._ ) Most of them submitted and worked their menial jobs, weeping at night for their losses (and for their children who would never know _true_ freedom). Some, however, plotted and planned ways to make life for King Adam as miserable as he had made theirs. (They had to be _subtle_ though so they didn’t… _disappear._ )

It was Lilac’s idea-inspired by the announcement of a friend’s pregnancy. (If the people of Auradon could get pregnant then what about the ones on the Isle of the Lost?) So she scrimped and saved (it was difficult-she had to support Lyria and care for Marina). She visited thrift stores and yard sales and managed to find a few sympathetic guards that she bribed to deliver clothes, food and other supplies to the Isle of the Lost.

She was no fool-she knew that one day the villains (or their children) would escape and all of Auradon would pay for their transgressions. Her intentions were to give them a chance to exact their revenge (and if she and the other Seelie fae lived through it...well, that would be nice too). She sent letters with the supplies, explaining everything to them (the punishments that King Adam doled out and of those that suffered under him and those that dared oppose him). She hoped (prayed, _wished_ ) that the children would find them and that one day they would escape and get revenge for _everyone_ that King Adam had harmed.

It wasn’t just the fae that suffered- _everyone_ that had magic did. Atlantis, once a glorious kingdom, had been reduced to a glorified tourist trap and its inhabitants were now exhibits. (King Triton hadn’t known their fate until after he had handed over his trident. He _raged_ but it was too late. Not a day went by that he didn’t regret letting Ariel to the surface world. (She had no regrets-she was happy and spared no thoughts for her people.)) Fishermen caught and sold ( _ate_ ) the talking fish and crabs and no one cared.

Sherwood Forest was a reluctant member of Auradon (several major trade routes ran through their land and they were _terrified_ of King Adam) and its citizens viewed as second class citizens (Prince John had died thankfully before Auradon was formed and he wasn’t considered important enough to bring back).

Aladdin was all too happy to protect the Genie and his daughter, allowing them to use their magic (but only in Agrabah). Jordan got to keep her lamp at school and given detention if she granted any wishes (Jane wasn’t allowed anywhere near her and she pretended not to hear the fae’s whispered wishes when they passed in the hall).

Even though they were (distantly) related to the goblins (Maleficient’s reluctant help) the dwarves weren’t sent to the Isle of the Lost (Snow White had refused to join without them). Not that King Adam would have seriously considered sending them as they were the best miners (they were the only ones that could survive such harsh work conditions). In exchange they were treated like the animals and King Adam had to deal with their yearly requests to have the goblins released. Some of them (mostly the younger folks and some of the elderly) managed to sneak out and into Arendelle. (Snow White didn’t notice-she was too busy trying to keep her beauty and the favor of her people.) It had taken a _lot_ of string-pulling (and begging and money) but Doug was finally allowed to attend Auradon Prep. (He was still treated differently, however, and had to work twice as hard as everyone else to keep his grades up so he could stay.)

Queen Elsa’s yearly ( _monthly_ , really) requests to send aid were always denied. It _infuriated_ her and for many years she did nothing but the anger festered deep inside. Finally, it was Queen Marina who came up with a solution (she had been working on it since King Adam took her dear sister Iracebeth). She used her wonderful (not _quite_ evil) magic to enchant supplies so they could pass through the barrier. If all went well they hoped to start sneaking the children off. Perhaps, one day, they could even free some of the adults that didn’t deserve to be there.

It was true that while all of the villains (most-King Adam was still free) were on the Isle of the Lost not all of Auradon’s enemies were there. Some (such as Lilac) lived in Auradon itself while others lived in the neighboring kingdoms (Queen Elsa, Queen Merida, and Queen Mirana). In the end it wouldn’t be the Isle of the Lost that toppled Auradon. Rather it was the people that he had wronged (villains that he had _created)_ , the people he had dismissed. It was the fae, the animals, the dwarves, the _queens_ that set in motion the events that would lead to the destruction of King Adam and, by extension, Auradon itself. Perhaps King Adam should have paid more attention to the fairy tales-after all, the cruel, unjust leader _always_ got what he deserved.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s been awhile since I’ve posted anything but I’ve been busy and haven’t really been in the mood to write anything. I promise, I haven’t forgotten about my ‘New Justice League’ series and do intend to have the next story posted sometime soon.  
> This is my first Descendants story (that I’ve published anyways) and is the first part in a series. The series will focus more on Uma, Harry and Gil as they work to survive and escape the Isle of the Lost. I’m trying to catch up on the series now so expect to see a lot of non-main characters that are in the books and movies and probably some Mal bashing as I agree more with Uma then I do her.


End file.
